BLAZBLUE: BANG WITNESSES THE SUNSET OR SOMETHING
by DorpHolster
Summary: He defeats the library.


One day in kagaetsuchi Bang was going around saying "OKAY IT'Z TIME TO KILL YOU FOREVER EVIL DOER" to people and they didn't appreciate it."

"i am not a evil doer plz spare me captain BANG" said ragna wit loadz of FLAIR.

Then jin came up. "Hey faggot punks, check out the NEW CHARACTER." And he pointed at.

Kugawattan.

"HAHAHA!" laughed kugawattan in a familier tone "NOW. TO DO...NONE OTHER THAN...HOSPITAL STUFF!"

And Kugawattan pulled outed a bag of hospital supplies and gotted a sclalpel and throd it at Jin and it killed him.

"He is the most evil doctor guy I'VE EVER SEEN!" was scared ragna who got his sword thing I forgot the fuckin name. No fuck wait its azure grimoire. Or that's his hand or something. I got the fuckin game the other day and this story mode has so much shit to remember but haazamas pretty cool.

Anyway the ragna said, like, "Restriction code 666 thingy something about a interracial forcefield DONUTS ON SALE HERE." And he was super powerful or something and his red jacket got a picture of a neon shark on the back and it looked cool.

"No way!" said kugawattan who knew hed need better trikz so he got a whole hospital and wheeld a sick patient on a wheel bed thing RIGHT INTO RANGNAS STOMACH AND ALMOST KILL HIM.

"Orrrrhgghhhhhh" screemd ragnea as he fell over.

Then kugawattan got his strethscope and inmpald ragna in the head and he died.

"A fuckin evil doer who i must defeat times 4 it seems." Said bandg pissed off like. And bang do'd his trick thing where his song plays and he goed' "PULVUERIZIN FIST!" and punchd kuggawatatan real tough in the face and he flew away on fire.

"STOHP" yelld kugawatan but it was too late. Bang was going at him ready tgo defeat him.

"YOU MUST BE PUNISHD FOR JUSTICE EVIL GUY FROM THE HOSPTIAL" bang laffd as he beat up kugawatan with a rake.

Then kugewetan noticed bang forgot to pay attention so he got on his phone and called his friend Lethecrater who was able to make lasers or something and he turned up on a surfboard and sed.

"whot seemz 2 be th probeblem koogawottn?" said lethecraettr.?

"this guy is killing me help i was being a hospital person" cryd kuga deceptvavly.

"oh bno wat a asshol" said LE and he started lasering at bang who ddoged and threw bricks at le and kickd keagerwaitin's bag of medical junk into the unstable chemical reaction nearby

It was enough 2 make it exploed everwhere.

"oh no sai"d bang who knew itd explode and he grabbed all the people and saved them from the explosion but then he heard a familiar voice and it said

"WATCH YOURSELF" and it was turkishphantom and he was sflandre and he was a shoe.

"YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF NERVE COMING HERE, MISTER." Said LE and he pickd up fantm and piledrived him and threw him in the bin and piledrived the bin and phantom died.

"r.i.p mi 1 tru luv fantm" said kuawagawatein. "why did you fuckin kill him LE? Y?"

And le said "Because I am not LE. I am SARISKHAN." And saris pulled off his LE costume and revealed he had a giant evil bionic arm and he'd integrated random motorbike parts into his skeleton and his eyes were mini headlights and he was more car-robot than human an he looked reely fuckin cool.

Kogawatan thought of a funy pun and say "u faild ur driving test prepare 2 die." And saris said "you are racist you are also the worst doctor ever." And he grind and kuga heard engine noises and there were exhaust pipe things coming out of saris'ss back and he hadded a flamethrower for his other hand. And then

Kugawatan realized.

"Wait a fucking minute sariskhan. YOU ARE MY LONG LOST RELATOVE/"

And saiskah started crying with happy and then it turned out he was faking when kugewatn went up for a hug and he drilld kuga'z guts out and mutilated the remainz horrebli.

"HAHA, WHAT A FOOOOOL" said stairskhan. "NOW TO INSTALL UR BLOOD BEACUSE I AM CHRISTMAS LIGHT MOTORBIKE CAR VAMPIRE WIKI ADMIN."

Then saris realized something bad. Kugaz hospital person hat got stuck at his engine part and he started smoking and he EXPLODED DEAD.

"HAHA NOW THE PEOPLE WILL LOVE ME THAT I KILD MYU FORMER FRIENDZ CARISKHAN AND KEIGAERWAETN AND TORKISHFONTAM." Said bang the hero of the world.

Then he won the prize money and crucified carl for being annoyin.


End file.
